


深海与星空

by OvO_Cloud



Series: Schmetterlinge im Bauch [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Schmetterlinge im Bauch [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661605
Kudos: 5





	深海与星空

Part.1  
男孩出生在一个炎炎的夏日。月亮是他生活的地方，他从小就独自一人在那里长大。他孑然一身，但并不孤独。  
男孩喜欢攀在弯弯的月亮上，勾着脚，低下头，柔软的黑发刚好触及肩膀，一双眼睛亮晶晶地往底下瞧。有时候他盯着棉花糖似的云朵直到它变成一匹马，有时候他拉开披风，抖出几颗星星抛向漆黑的夜空，在更多的时候，他的目光会追随一架飞机，欣赏着天空中划过的航迹云。他也时常透过星星看那飞机里的人，有的人后仰着脑袋呼呼大睡，有的人捧着书安静地翻阅，还有的人拉下了挡板，男孩便什么也看不见了。不过这有什么关系呢？男孩捂着嘴偷偷地笑，反正每次到最后，他的目光都会停留在飞行员身上。他见到过许许多多的飞行员，每一个都给他留下了不同的印象。他喜欢飞行员，所以总是目不转睛地盯着他们专注的模样。但是时间渐渐地久了，他发现自己最喜欢的还是那一个。

男人在驾驶座上坐定，表情严肃而坚毅。  
这不是男人第一次开夜间航班。事实上，他几乎是固定在夜晚起航。他从未畏惧过黑暗。人们常说，黑暗令人恐惧，那是上帝带给人间的迷惘与惆怅。男人对此嗤之以鼻。他喜欢黑夜，喜欢将自己隐没在黑暗里，那让他舒适和安心。他未曾在夜幕中迷茫，因为他会在云层之上看到星光，那是夜间最好的指路灯，有了星星的指引，他永远不会迷失方向。他喜欢看着面前的星星整整齐齐地排成一列，如同专门为他铺设的一条航道。在他开飞机的夜里，星星总是那么多，那么亮。男人沉醉于星空的美景，同时也专注于飞机的航线。他额前的白发在黑夜中那么显眼，仿若暗处隐匿着狂放与张扬。他暴戾疯狂但不失温和沉静，玩世不恭却同样认真严谨。黑与白是他性格中完全不同的两面，而他在无尽的黑暗中显现出自己最闪耀的地方。

Part.2  
男孩偶尔会伸手勾过来一颗星星，向它询问地上的情况。他没有去到过地上，月亮是他唯一能够生活的地方。他对地上的一切充满着好奇和渴望，透过那颗星星，他看到人们的喜悦伤悲，明晰迷惘。  
他是在无意中发现男人的。那男人大概会一些魔法，总能让男孩不费多少力气就找到他，并且牢牢地把他的注意力吸引过去，直到他忘记白天与黑夜的交替。不同于在云层之上的模样，男人平时通常叼着烟，喜欢套一件棕色的夹克衫。他看到男人常去一家面包店，抱着一大袋子法棍和甜甜圈。他看到男人骑着摩托在路上飞驰，轰鸣着带起一缕烟尘。  
他喜欢看男人开飞机的模样，也时常好奇于他的日常。有时候他情不自禁地想，如果能离开月亮，自己是不是可以试着待在他的身旁。

男人在小时候听过不少故事，都是他那当警察的哥哥讲给他听的。有一个爱讲故事的哥哥几乎是所有孩子的梦想。不过男人并不相信所有的故事，通常他听到一半就会噘着嘴反驳。当然，有一个故事是例外。那是他哥哥讲给他的第一个故事。  
“在月亮上住着一个男孩，”他哥哥搂着他，揉乱他的头发，“他孤身一人，每天和星星讲话。有时候他会瞧瞧地面有什么好玩的事情，如果他看到有人遭遇困难，便会去救助他。”“他叫什么名字？他为什么不自己下来？他在月亮上怎么救人？他……”他连珠炮似的抛出一串疑问，他的哥哥笑着捏捏他的脸颊，“没有人知道他的名字，而他也不能离开月亮。至于怎么救人……也许他会魔法。”“……我想去月亮上，我想去见他。”男人耳畔响起自己小时候说的话。他坐在屋顶上，仰头看夜里的星光。这大概就是他选择成为飞行员的原因吧，在夜空里，他能看到星星，看到月亮，也许月亮上有个男孩也在偷偷地看着他。  
男人听过那么多故事，背负了那么多经历，他日渐成长为一个大人，但只有在这个问题上，他始终是个孩子。男人固执地相信自己小时候的看法，并且努力着想去接近那个地方。

Part.3  
男孩背靠着月亮，抬起手，一颗星星飘在他白皙的手背上。他轻轻地将手反转，让星星落在另一只手的手心。然后他垂下手臂，任那颗星星顺着他的指尖滑落，带着闪烁的星尘划过一道漂亮的弧线，又直坠而下。今天，他期待的那架飞机似乎没有起航。  
男孩这一次才真正感受到了孤独，他翻了个身，趴在月亮上，探出半个脑袋沮丧地朝底下瞟。  
他将一颗小小的星星举到眼前，透过它寻觅日思夜想的景象。  
一瞬间，他睁大眼睛，呼吸停滞，心跳失了节拍。  
他看到一个男人坠入深海，透明的泡泡顺着他的身形一路漂浮而上。  
那架飞机并非没有起航。  
男孩没有看到坠机的情形。他唯一找到的，是在海中越坠越深的男人。  
海水包裹着他的身体缓慢流淌，额前的白发随着水波飘摇，沉静而黑暗，柔和却致命。  
男孩深吸几口气，他想起之前从他手中落下去的那颗星星。  
去吧，去救他。  
他在心里说。  
一颗星星沉入海里，尾巴上捎着一路星辰，星星点点的光芒编织成一张网。  
坠落，坠落，坠落。  
男人被小小的光点包围起来，像一片萤火虫潜入深海，又似一圈许愿烛沉下湖面。  
男孩看着他被缓缓地托上来，悄悄舒了口气。  
海浪温柔地将他推到岸边，小小的星星织成的网融进沙滩里，只留下从男孩手中滑落的那一颗，静静地躺在男人的手边上。

男人知道自己在下坠。  
他还没有来得及大口呼吸就被海水夺去了氧气，冰凉的触感一下子遍及全身。  
思绪繁杂，头脑混沌，狼藉一片。  
沉溺，沉溺，沉溺。  
他仅存的最后一点的理智在疯狂地叫嚣，“你将要被淹没在这里。”  
他不再思考，呼吸缓慢，渐趋停滞。  
男人忆不起坠机的情景。  
他意识模糊，任由自己沉入深海，杳无音讯。  
他微微睁开眼睛，看到一点一点的光。  
海那么深。  
他想，在海里最深的地方，也许有星星在匿藏。

Part.4  
男人咳嗽着醒来，呛出一口水。  
他眯起眼睛，抬手挡住刺眼的阳光。  
“该死……头好疼——”他咧着嘴捂住脑袋，模模糊糊有些记不清之前发生的事情。他的衣服湿答答地黏在身上，提醒着他方才坠海的事实。  
“……你还好吗？”一个声音从他右侧传来，言语间尽是小心翼翼。  
但男人还是不可避免地被吓得一哆嗦。他警戒地侧过身，这才发觉一个身形纤细的男孩坐在自己身边。  
“你——”男人张了张嘴，似乎犹豫了些什么然而最终还是问出了口，“是你救了我吗？”  
“我想是的。”男孩坐在那儿，像一个乖宝宝，对他微微地笑。  
“喔，呃——我看你不像是会游泳的样子。”男人抓抓头发，冲对面的人尴尬地点点头，“谢谢。”他又想了想，“你……叫什么名字？”  
“提姆。”男孩试探性地伸出手，“提姆·德雷克。”  
“杰森。”男人有力地握住对方那只较自己而言小得多的手，“杰森·托德。”  
下一个瞬间他们突然都沉默了。  
两人就这么看着对方，一时半会儿竟失了言语。  
最后是杰森首先打破寂静。  
“你为什么会在这里？”杰森扭头望向大海，海面随着微风的吹拂泛起粼粼的波光，仿佛夜空里的星辰在海上闪耀，“这儿一般不会有人来。而且……而且你这么小，还只一个人。”  
提姆垂下眼睛，笑容里显现出一些苦涩，“我一直都是一个人。”他这么说。  
他并没有回答杰森的问题。  
“你从哪儿来？”杰森继续问。他觉得自己从未生出过这么多疑惑，但直觉告诉他眼前这个男孩身上藏着许多秘密，也许那正是他期盼已久的，想要触及的东西。  
“我……”提姆眨眨眼睛，手陷入软软的沙地里轻轻地深埋又反转，他思量着什么，仿佛要吐露自己埋藏已久的心迹，“我从月亮上来。”  
杰森一愣，随即摇摇头，“不，小家伙，别开这种玩笑。”他耸耸肩，“我认真的。你还是个孩子，而且救了我，我得确保你的安全。至少我要看到你好好地回到家里去。”  
“月亮就是我的家。”提姆看起来依然平静，“我出生在月亮上，也在那里长大，我从未离开过月亮。”  
“噢，拜托，我知道这个故事。”杰森伸开手臂，“并且我相信那个月亮上的男孩是存在的。所以小家伙——虽然你大概也听过这个故事，但别拿它和我开玩笑。”  
“我没有开玩笑。我就住在月亮上。”提姆固执地坚持着，他的脸涨红了，似乎在因为杰森的不信任而焦急。“既然你相信这个故事，那你为什么不相信我说的话？”  
“我——”杰森无奈地拍了下大腿，懊恼地将头扭向一边，“听着，小家伙，据我所知，月亮上的男孩不会在地面降落。仅凭这一点就你无法伪装了，好吗？”  
“我确实不能离开月亮。”提姆承认道，“可是——这次我也不知道是怎么回事。”  
他抬起头直视杰森，目光里满是认真：“我看到你坠入海里，于是拜托一颗星星将你救了起来。但我仍然担心你的安危，便问月亮能不能让我近距离地看看你。令我吃惊的是，月亮居然第一次答应了我的请求，它要我闭上眼睛。等我再看向四周的时候，我发现自己在这个沙滩上，而你昏迷着躺在我身边。”  
“……我承认你很会编故事，小家伙。”杰森几乎快要失去耐心，“我相信那个故事，相信有那个男孩，但是你……该死的，我——”  
“你看看你右手边上。”提姆偏了偏头示意他。  
杰森垮下半边身子，这才注意到自己右手旁有一个星星状的小东西。  
“……石头？”杰森小心地将它拿起来放在手心。  
“不是石头。”提姆一本正经地纠正道，“这就是救你的那颗星星。”  
“你在开玩笑吗？”杰森皱了皱眉。  
“我没有开玩笑。我说的每一句话都是真的。”提姆坐得端端正正，“星星不能在海里停留太久，浸泡过海水的星星会失去光辉，变得黯淡无光。这就是为什么海里没有星星，只能映出它们的倒影。”  
杰森长长地叹了口气，他甚至不知道自己现在是无奈还是欣喜，对于这个莫名出现在他身边的小家伙，他真是一点办法也没有了。  
但是，也许他说的是真的。  
杰森的脑海里突然闪过这个念头，男孩的话挖掘出了他潜意识中最深切的渴望——原先那是个多么遥不可及的故事啊，他曾经飞得那么高，想要去月亮上看那个男孩，然而现在他就真真切切地出现在自己眼前了。  
杰森始终没有放松紧惕，但他越来越强烈地想要选择相信对面的孩子，因为他说的话仿佛让现实穿越了梦境。

“好吧，我相信你，小家伙。”他最终败给了自己的好奇心，“那你告诉我……月亮上都有些什么？”  
“有我。”提姆将自己往杰森那边挪了挪，坐到他身边去，“还有星星。”  
“……然后呢？”杰森追问。  
“就这些。”提姆摊手，“你知道的，月亮上只有我一个人。”  
“这就真没了啊？”杰森看起来有点失望。  
“既然你离不开月亮，那你为什么不邀请一些朋友去月亮上和你一起呢？”杰森突然说，“我也曾孤身一人，但后来我找到了同伴，我们组成了一个团队，互相扶持，所以彼此都不孤单。”  
“那可没办法。”提姆摇摇头，“月亮承受不了那么多重量。如果我把朋友带去月亮上，月亮会掉下来的。”  
“搞了半天月亮只能托住你一个人啊？”杰森的眼睛往上翻了翻，露出一副不可思议的表情，“它真该多吃点东西，长得壮一点，这样就能让很多人和你一起住上去了。”  
话说到这儿的时候，杰森听到一阵咕噜噜的声音。  
噢，好吧。他这才意识到自己饿了。  
“这儿没别的东西了。”他四下里张望了一会儿，“我去抓点鱼来。——你会生火吗？那边有木头可以用。”他指了指对面，换来男孩的点头作为回应。

Part.5  
杰森浑身湿淋淋地提着几条大鱼回来的时候，天色已经暗下来了。提姆正坐在火堆边上，火光将他的脸照亮，杰森看见他眼里闪耀的光。  
“今天将就一下吧。”杰森将鱼串起来放在火堆上，“会有人来救我们的。飞机失事的消息他们肯定知道了，不久就会派人过来巡查。”  
提姆没吱声，只是将身子蜷起来，脑袋搁在膝盖上，盯着跳动的火焰发呆。  
杰森凝视着他，有那么一瞬间他竟然不希望自己被找到。  
他们都不再说话，世界那么安静，只有火焰燃烧的声音在劈啪作响。

杰森将一条烤好的鱼递到提姆鼻子底下，提姆有点畏惧地向后缩了缩，迟疑了几秒，才伸手接过。  
“味道还不错。”杰森饿坏了，他大口嚼着鱼，吐词含糊不清，“你怎么不吃？”  
提姆默默地把鱼放下，思忖了一会儿又抬到嘴边上，轻轻咬了一小口。  
“拜托，你不饿吗？”杰森吐出几根鱼骨，伸手拿过火堆上另一条快被烤焦的鱼，“看你这么瘦小，平时肯定不好好吃饭，又没人管着你。现在赶紧的，把这鱼吃了。”  
提姆抬眼看了下杰森，依旧沉默不语，一点一点地用能把杰森逼疯的速度小口啃着鱼。  
“……好吧。吃得慢也无所谓，重点是你得把它吃完。”杰森只好妥协了，“放心吧，吃条鱼而已，不会胖到让你的月亮承受不起的！”  
听到这话的时候提姆终于没忍住笑了出来，杰森没好气地朝他摆摆手，却不由自主地弯起嘴角。提姆看着手里的鱼，决定暂时不告诉杰森自己从来不吃东西的秘密。那样的话杰森大概真的会疯掉吧。  
在吃掉那条烤鱼的漫长过程中，提姆给杰森讲了很多很多月亮上的事情。  
“我每次都要通过星星才能看到地上。”他说，“我把星星举到眼前，地上的景象就会像一幅画一样在我面前展开，但他们不是静止的，每个人的动作在每一刻都不一样。”  
“我第一次呼唤一颗星星的时候，其实很紧张。我只是试探性地向它挥挥手，它便到我身边来了。你知道吗？星星曾经对我说过这样一段话：在这个世界上，我不需要你，你也不需要我，对于你来说，我和天空中千千万万的星星没有什么不同，但是，假如你呼唤了我，我们之间便有了联系，对我而言，你便是独一无二的了。”  
“我每天都趴在月亮上往底下看，我能看到的有星星，有云朵，还有飞机。飞机是我能看到的唯一与地上有联系的东西，那里边有许许多多的生命。我喜欢看飞机里的人们，他们的一切都让我觉得新奇和有趣。”  
“你手上的星星，是和我走得最近的那一颗，我把我的心思都讲给它听。如果你感兴趣，你可以向它问问我的事情，说不定你能透过它看到我的眼睛。”  
杰森着迷地听着，不知道时间过了多久。这个男孩大概会魔法吧，杰森像是又回到了小时候，情不自禁地这么想，是他让时间停滞下来——所以这个夜晚有多么漫长啊，仿佛他们已经在一起经过了整个世纪。

提姆将吃剩的鱼骨头放下，站起身拍拍手。  
“今天……没有星星。”风将杰森的喃喃自语传进提姆的耳朵里。  
他瞧见杰森正仰着头，于是他也看向天空。  
果然，天上一颗星星也没有。  
“也许它们累了吧。”提姆小声嘟哝，“毕竟今天救了这么大一个人呢。星星们也是需要休息的。”  
杰森打了个哈欠，他满足地咂咂嘴，仿佛在回味烤鱼的味道，但提姆看出来他有些沮丧。永远不会有人想在没有星星的夜空底下睡觉——那多无趣啊。  
“……你想看看我的星星吗？”提姆突然问。还没等杰森回答他就迫不及待地拉开披风，那里面是一片星点斑斓。  
杰森愣住了。  
“它们很美，对不对？”提姆努力伸展手臂，他的身后星辰点点，如一幅画卷般展开。  
我的上帝——杰森几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，但他知道这一切都是真实的。这个月亮上的男孩啊，他值得拥有一整片星空。  
“这是个秘密，杰。”提姆感到自己脸颊发烫，这是他第一次感受到心跳的剧烈躁动，他甚至有些手足无措了。  
“答应我，别告诉其他人，好吗？”  
“当然，我会替你保守秘密。”杰森点点头，“还有，你的星星很美，但我想我发现了更美的风景。”他在提姆疑惑的目光中熄灭了火焰，黑暗里，他凝视男孩的眼睛——那是一双多美的眼睛啊，就算是世界上最耀眼的钻石也不能与之媲美。那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里闪着光，杰森知道，在那里，才真正隐藏着男孩的秘密。

“你的星星说的没错。”杰森直起腰，从沙滩上站起来，踩着松软的沙子，一步一陷，悄悄地走到提姆身边。  
提姆垂下手臂收起披风，星辰敛了光芒，两人的身影隐没在黑暗之中。  
“在这个世界上，我不需要你，你也不需要我，对于你来说，我和地面上千千万万的人没有什么不同，但是，假如你呼唤了我，我们之间便有了联系，对我而言，你便是独一无二的了。”  
“杰……杰森……”他听到男孩微弱的呼吸声，几颗星星从男孩的披风里溜出来，围着他们跃动，好像萤火虫在飞舞，在发光。  
“提姆……”一颗星星落到他的鼻尖上，随即飘忽而离远。杰森的目光追随着那星星，他的身体不由自主地缓缓前倾，向男孩越靠越近。

他看到星星消失在男孩的双眸之间。  
他闭上眼睛，触碰到男孩柔软的唇瓣。

然后，世界陷入安眠，一切又归于沉寂与黑暗。

Part.6  
“……杰！杰森！”他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，天花板白得刺眼，他还没来得及眯起眼睛，一张熟悉的脸就占据了他的大半视线。紧接着，他迎来一个拥抱，温暖到窒息。  
“……迪……迪基！？”杰森从喉咙里溢出一点声音，他有些摸不着头脑。他的脑袋涨得厉害，仿佛被抑制了思考的能力。  
“老天啊，你终于醒了！你知道吗？我们把你从海里捞起来的时候你都快断气了！”迪克依然穿着警服，他絮絮叨叨，语气既紧张又激动，“你在这儿昏睡了三天三夜！我还以为你要成植物人了！”  
杰森看着对面的男人嘴唇快速地一张一合，所有的声音都飞速地从他的耳畔流走，他始终没有听到自己想要的信息。但及其罕见地，他没有恶狠狠地打断对方，只是安静地一边听着一边发呆。  
“话说回来啊杰，你手里是有什么重要的东西吗？”迪克好奇地凑到杰森手边上，杰森这才发觉自己的右手一直紧握成拳。“自从我们把你捞起来后你一直是这样，我们试了好多次想把你的手掰开，可你攥得实在是太紧了。”  
杰森突然意识到了什么，他明显地吞咽了一下。  
“啊哈，莫非是心上人给的定情信物什么的？”迪克一拍脑袋，冲他挤挤眼，“老实交代吧杰，有私定终生的人啦？”  
“提姆……”杰森眼睛发直，他悄悄摩挲着右手里的小东西，轻声呢喃，“不……”  
“诶——我只是随口开个玩笑，还真有啊！”迪克瞪大眼睛，“你刚才是不是说了一个名字？”  
“不……提姆，不！”杰森突然一把推开凑近他的迪克，猛地掀开被子跳下床，拔掉身上的针管不要命似的冲向外边，他不记得自己撞了多少人，不去听迪克的大喊，也不理会随他而来却又无奈停下的脚步，他只是一路狂奔，像是要追什么人似的，一路跑一路跑，也不知道跑了多久，他一个趔趄栽倒在一片草地上。  
杰森颤抖着张开手掌，一颗星星安静地躺在他的手心。  
“你手上的星星，是和我走得最近的那一颗，我把我的心思都讲给它听。如果你感兴趣，你可以向它问问我的事情，说不定你能透过它看到我的眼睛。”  
那不是个梦。杰森告诉自己。那是真实发生过的事情。  
月亮上住着一个男孩，他在云层之上俯瞰人间，他的披风里有星辰大海，他的眼睛里有光芒闪耀。  
杰森保有一个秘密。他看向手里的星星，他记起一段故事，一片星空，和一个温柔的吻。

Part.7  
提姆从月亮上探出大半个身子，他知道今晚依旧会有飞机划过月亮之下。  
但他却没有看到那个人。  
今晚，他无需为他保驾护航。  
他呼唤一颗星星，对着地面的方向眨眨眼睛，露出一个微笑。  
提姆突然红了脸，他咬着嘴唇，不想让星星察觉到自己的心迹。  
他有月亮，有星星，有云朵，而现在，他还拥有一个吻，和一份心跳。

杰森躺在屋顶上，他翘着腿，双手在脑后交叠。  
他依然是夜班飞行员，不过难得有一个休假。  
今晚的星星很多，每一颗都冲他眨着眼睛笑。杰森看看这颗，又看看那颗，最后他伸出手，向着天空做出一个邀请的姿势。  
他知道那个男孩一定能看得到。  
他学着男孩的样子将星星举到眼前，一瞬间，他看到一双熟悉的蓝眸子在星星中闪过。  
“嘿，你好吗？”他笑着问道。

Part.8  
提姆坐在月亮上展开披风，抖落几颗星星。在那里，他孤独而静默地守望，等待着一个男人。

杰森闭上眼睛，任思绪飘摇，潜入深海。在梦里，他想起一个男孩。在那男孩的眼睛里，他曾看到过一整片星空。


End file.
